I can't life without you
by sheera317
Summary: Naraku died. They all live happily. What happened when Kagome saw Inuyasha hugged Kikyo. A little OOC. There's unexpected pairings!
1. Prologe

Prologue

It's been 3 months since Naraku's death. Koga and his den were helping. Sesshomaru too. They were shocked when Sesshomaru said that he wants to help them kill Naraku.

Now Miroku's kazaana has gone. He already proposes Sango to life with him. Kohaku died in the battle. But he's already remembering everything just before he died. About Sango, his family, his village. Everything. Sango sad about it but she can't do anything. Kouga has gets his revenge. And they don't know why Sesshomaru wants to help. He said that Kohaku had save Rin's life. Inuyasha and Kagome were mated and they will get pups soon. They all happy. Shippo was overjoyed when he hears Kagome pregnant.

The Shikon Jewel was completed. Kagome once give Inuyasha the Jewel but Inuyasha resist. He said that full demon doesn't matter him anymore as long as he has Kagome besides him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today Kagome back from her own time. She didn't bring Inuyasha along because she has the final exam and she doesn't want anyone distracted her.

"_Great, it's already this late. Geez. Better I go to her time now. She can't jump on the well while pregnant and she must why I not arrived yet._" Inuyasha think.

Inuyasha hurriedly go to the well. When he arrive at the Bone Eater's well, he sees Kikyo.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Inuyasha. Don't worry. I know that you have mated with my reincarnation. I come here just to say good-bye. It's been 3 months since Naraku's death. I've my revenge. Thanks to you. It's time for me to leave this world. Be happy with Kagome, Inuyasha. And don't hurt her. she's to kind for that." She hugs him. He hugs her back.

But Inuyasha don't know that Kagome see him hug Kikyo.

-Kagome's POV-

"_I can't wait to tell Inuyasha that I pass all my exams. Where's he anyway. He said that he wants to pick me. It's already 9 a.m. better I go now, maybe there's demon attacked the village_."

I jump into the well. When I climb up, I saw that Inuyasha hugs Kikyo.

My heart was hurt. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him. How could Inuyasha do that to me? We were mated and will get pup in soon. He such a two-timing jerk. I go back to my own time and wish that the well sealed forever so I would not see him again.

-Inuyasha's POV-

After Kikyo vanished, I smelled Kagome's scent. And tears too. Is she seen me hugs Kikyo. Oh man… I really have pissed her off. I jump into the well. When I look up, I don't saw roofs of the well shrine. It can't be. She sealed the well. I jumped into the well many times but the result same. The well has been sealed.

(A/N) Another chapter up. I'm sorry I can't update earlier cause I can't login. The next chapter maybe in this week or next week. I can't update soon cause I have many assignment to do.

Review response:

bettychan - Thanks. I didn't realize that I wrote it she, not he.

boberson - Thanks for your suggestion. If you want to know whether its an outline or not, keeps reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hai Inuyasha, where's Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah Inuyasha, where Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha, answer their question" plead Shippo.

"She's gone." finally Inuyasha said something.

"What!!!"

"She's gone and it's my entire fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango.

"When I want to pick her, Kikyo came. She said that it's time for her to leave this world. So she said good-bye to me. We were hugging. When I arrive at the well, I smell her scent and tears too. I jumped into the well to apologize. But I can't go to her time. The well has been sealed." Inuyasha explain. "It's my entire fault. If I didn't see Kikyo, this won't happen."

"Its okay Inuyasha, I'm sure we can figure out how the well has been sealed."

"What's your opinion, Kaede-sama?"

"I sure Kagome thinks that Inuyasha has betrayed her. Now ye have to apologize her."

"But how, old-hag. I can't go through the well."

"Maybe you can write a letter." Sango gave an opinion.

"Ha"

"You write a letter and put in a box. Buried it on the Goshinboku tree. I'm aware that the Goshinboku tree still exists in Kagome-chan time's right. Just hope that someone found it and give it to her."

"It's the only way that you can think, Sango-sama?"

"Well, you have any idea, Miroku."

"No"

"Just shut up. I think I'll follow your idea, Sango. That's the only way I can apologize her."

"Can I write it to Inuyasha?"

"You can, Shippo. I'm sure Kagome won't mad at me. You never make mistake to her. Unlike me. I always hurt her. Maybe I'm not worthy to her. I'm always make mistake and yet, she always forgives me."

"It's because she loves you, Inuyasha"

"Maybe we all can write a letter to her. And for you Miroku, you don't use any hentai words. If you do I'll smack you." warned Sango.

"Easy, Sango-sama. Although I'm a hentai but I can be serious. If not how you can love me."

Sango blushed. Everyone laugh except Inuyasha. He really sad because Kagome not with her anymore.

(A/N) That's for today. I'll upload it as soon as possible. Maybe this Saturday. Or Sunday. Just wait.

Review response:

naturallyclutzy93 – Thanks for love this story. Yeah he really an idiot.

Review please….


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-In Modern Japan-

Kagome crying in the well shrine for an hour. When she goes out, her brother Souta greeted her.

"Sis, I thought that you at the Sengoku Jidai. Why are you here?"

"Never said anything about the Sengoku Jidai anymore." warned Kagome.

"What's wrong, sis."

"Nothing. Where's okaa-san?"

"She's at the kitchen"

"Ok" Kagome enters house and go to the kitchen. "Okaa-san, are you here"

"Yeah, sweetie. If I'm not mistaken, you should be in the Sengoku Jidai right now."

Tears began rolls in her face again.

"Oh honey, don't cry. What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha… he left me."

"Are you sure he left you?" asked her mother worriedly.

"Yeah, I see him hugs Kikyo."

"Your incarnation?" says her mother with unsure.

"Yeah"

"Did you hear them?"

"No. but I'm sure that Inuyasha will follow her."

"I think you wrong honey. I'm sure that Inuyasha will not follow her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know that Inuyasha loves you very much. Say that its mother's instinct"

"But if he loves me, why he didn't come here."

"Maybe he has something very important things that he has no settle yet"

"Very important than me? I wonder what it is." said her sarcastically.

"Kagome, why don't you rest at your room? I'm sure you a little tired. Maybe he will come here after this."

"Alright. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome."

(A/N) Another chapter up. Maybe I'll update the next chapter 2 weeks from now. Really busy. Test this week. Has practise for competition. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Review please….


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-In the Sengoku Jidai-

"I don't like Inuyasha always moping. He only showed when it's time to eat and then gone. Where did he go anyways?"

"I think he really sad because Kagome not here."

"I'm sad too. But I not mope like otou-san."

"Because Kagome is his mate. His love. You will know it when you're older."

"We must do something."

"But how"

"So ye all here."

"Kaede-sama"

"Why are you here Kaede-sama?"

"I know how the well has been sealed. I found this in an old scroll that belongs to my sister. It said that the protector of the Shikon Jewel has power to seal and unsealed the well."

"Do you mean Kagome sealed the well?"

"I'm afraid, yes"

"Better we told Inuyasha about it"

After Kaede leaves, they all searched Inuyasha; they found him at a river at the north.

"What are you doing here?"

"We just came here to tell that we all know something about the well."

"What" he asked hurriedly.

"Kaede-sama said that Kagome has the power to seal and unsealed the well."

"So you said that Kagome sealed the well"

"I'm afraid, yes."

"It's my entire fault. I'm always made her angry. And yet, she always comes back. But now, she was really angry and hates me and don't want to see me again."

Then he sat down by the river. Everyone looked at him. The only sound we can here is the nature. Sango is the one who break the silent.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. You think you the only one miss her. We all miss her. It's been 3 days and all you do is just sad here. You must do something."

"What can I do? Apologize her? I can't go to her time. We all have write letters. So the only thing to do is just wait her reads the letter. And forgive me."

"Maybe you can find Myouga and asked him if he can do anything for you to talked to her or something like that."

"Myouga. Okay. Maybe he knows something about it. I'll go and search for him." he turned to Shippo "It's really tough. So Shippo, just wait with them until I came back."

"Okay."

"Take care of Shippo, will you." he asked Miroku and Sango.

"Of course we will" Sango replied.

-In future Japan-

_It's been 3 days I go back to my own time. Inuyasha didn't came here. He really has forget me. I hate him. He must be happy with Kikyo now. But yet, I'm really miss him. Terribly. _Kagome's thought. She lay down at her bed while thinking about Inuyasha.

"Kagome, your friends come." Her mother breaks her thought.

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"Yuka, Eri and Ayumi dear. You want they come to your bedroom or you want they wait for you at the living room?"

"Asked them to come to my room."

Then Yuka, Eri and Ayumi enter her room. They sit on her bed. Kagome sit up on her bed.

"Hay Kagome, how are you doing? Are you okay?" Yuka asked first.

"No, I'm not okay." she replied half-hearted.

"Why, you sick somewhere?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"No" she shook her heads.

"So why you look sad?" Eri asked

"It's about your two-timing boyfriend, right?" Yuka guess.

"You right Yuka."

"I know that I'm always right."

"So is the violent, two timing jerks boyfriend ditch you?"

"Yeah."

"So what. Kagome... You still have Hojo. He always takes care of you."

"But I really love him. I miss him. He is the purpose I live in this world. But he..." Kagome burst into tears again.

"Kagome you must move on. You still young."

"But I'm pregnant with his pu... I mean child"

"What?!!" they said unison.

"Kagome..."

"Lets go outside I'll tell you the truth." Kagome go out of her room. Her friends follow her.

"Mum... I want go out and sit at the tree." said Kagome to her mom.

"Okay sweetie. Be careful."

After they all sit below the tree. Kagome begin her story.

"you always know that I'm always sick."

"Yeah"

"Actually I'm not sick. I'm traveling to Sengoku Jidai."

"What"

"But how."

"You all already inside the well shrine when we were younger right?"

"Yeah"

"The well is the only way I can go to the Sengoku Jidai. There I meet Inuyasha. He's the violent, two-timing, jerks boyfriend that I tell you all." Kagome sighed. "It's all begin when my 15th birthday. When I want to go to school, Souta said that Buyo has played in the well shrine. You know my brother is a little coward. I enter the well shrine and then, a centipede demon came and attacked me. She said that she wants the Shikon Jewel that resides my body. At first I don't know what the crap she talked about. Then I fell into the well. When I climbed up, I realized that I'm not in Tokyo anymore. There's a forest near the well so I enter the forest. I walked until I saw Inuyasha. That time he was pinned on the Goshinboku Tree. At this tree."

"You mean at this big tree?"

"Yeah, and you see there's a mark there?"

"Yeah"

"This is the place that Inuyasha was pinned. The place he sleeps for 50 years. At first I don't even know that Inuyasha was half-demon. He has cute doggie ears, a silver hair, and golden eyes." Kagome began to crying. But she knows she has to be strong so she wiped her tears before anybody could see it. Then she continues her story.

"At that time he didn't wake up yet. When I played with his ears, an old woman named Kaede-sama came. She is a miko at the nearest village. She saw me and then asked me who I was because I looked like her older sister, Kikyo, Inuyasha's lover 50 years ago. She takes me to her hut. That night, the centipede demoness chases after me again. I ran until I reach this tree. Then Inuyasha wake up. He also mistook me as Kikyo. The centipede demoness took a jewel from my body. When the demon almost kills me, I take out the arrow that pinned Inuyasha to save my lives. He killed the demon with ease. But when he had killed the demon. New problem came. Inuyasha want to kill me and take the jewel. Luckily, Kaede-sama put rosary of subjugation. It will slam his head on the ground when I said osuwari. Tomorrow morning, we encounter crow demons. The demon has flown the Shikon jewel. So I shoot the crow but it hit the Jewel and made it shattered all around Japan. Inuyasha insisted me to search all the shards. But I don't want. I want to come back here so badly. And when I go to the well, a hair demon named Yura came and pushed me until I fell into the well. When I climb up, I found myself at the well shrine. Later that night, Inuyasha came here to bring me back to Sengoku Jidai. At first I don't want. Then I realized that Yura has put one of her hair on Inuyasha. I know if I don't go, my family would be in danger. So I followed him. After we kill that demon, we start our journey. I just agreed because the sooner I found all the shards, the sooner I'll get into my normal life. But what I don't know is I'm will fall in love with him. I mean he really jerk, violent, and dense and whatever but he still has good side. He's caring, kind, protective, although sometimes over protective. But most of all, he is Inuyasha." she clears her throat.

"On our journey, we make a group. First, we met Shippo, a young orphan kitsune who's his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. Then Miroku, a Buddhist hoshi. He suffers from a curse, a hole in his hand that became a _kazaana_ that sucks in anything by Naraku. At last, Sango, a youkai taijiya. She wields the Hiraikotsu, a big boomerang made of youkai bones. She seeks revenge against Naraku for the death of her family and her entire village and to rescue her brother Kohaku from Naraku's influence and somehow save his life. She has a nekomata as a pet and a companion named Kirara. Kirara can change between two forms: a ferocious lion-sized youkai with the ability to fly, and a cute kitten. We also meets Sesshomaru, the Lord of Western land and InuYasha's half-brother. He inherited his father's Tenseiga, which can bring people back to life. He always travelled with Jaken, a small green youkai and Rin, an orphan girl that Sesshomaru saves. We at first were shocked when finds out that Sesshomaru travelled with a little girl because he hates human. At first, Sesshomaru always clashed with Inuyasha because of a sword named Tessaiga. Tessaiga is a sword that Inuyasha's father gave to Inuyasha to keep his demonic blood. You know, Inuyasha is a hanyou. He can be a full demon when he gets really angry and full human when new moon. But after Sesshomaru gets a new sword, Tokijin, he seems not care about Tessaiga anymore and help us destroy Naraku.

We also met Koga, the leader of a youkai-wolf tribe, who wishes to avenge his fallen comrades who were slaughtered by Kagura, one of Naraku's minions. He really posessive. At first we met, he just want my shards. But then, he claim me as his woman. That's why Inuyasha always jealous to him. Ayame, a wolf girl in love with Koga. Myouga, a flea demon who appears randomly and gives InuYasha information on current events, foes, and the Shikon shards. Totosai, an elderly blacksmith youkai and an old friend of Inu no Taisho. He forged both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, the swords which belong to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, respectively. Their father entrusted him to help his two sons master their respective swords. Kikyo, a powerful shrine maiden who loved InuYasha and was killed by Naraku, who made the two fight fifty years before all of this. She is brought back to life by the ogress Urasue, using soil from her grave and a part of my soul. Because she is my incarnation.

And our greatest enemy, Naraku. He originated from a bandit named Onigumo, who made a deal with several demons in order to receive a new body so he may pursue his caretaker, Kikyo and gain possession of the Shikon jewel. He has many detachment, namely Kanna, a youkai that carries with her a demonic mirror, with which she can steal the souls of those reflected in it. Once a soul is trapped within her mirror, Kanna can control their host bodies to carry out her bidding. Kagura, a wind sorceress, uses a wind-manipulating fan to enhance her powers and create wind-based attacks, and using wind to animate dead bodies. She can also use a pair of feathers that she wears in her hair for transportation, enlarging them then using them to ride in the wind. Goshinki has the ability to read the thoughts of others, which enables him to outmaneuver InuYasha. Goshinki breaks the Tetsusaiga by biting it. That time was the first time we saw Inuyasha in full youkai. Akago, Naraku's heart and is capable of speaking fluently. He is a baby that can possess anyone with the darkness in their heart. Hakudoshi, created from Akago's body, takes the form of a young child.

After we killed Naraku and all his detachment was dead, we make the jewel whole again, Inuyasha and I mated. We has finally confess our feeling to each other. And we're going to have pup soon. It means baby. But 3 days ago, I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo, hugging each other. That's why I feel so sad since then. I've forgiven for him whatever he has done to me and I wish thet he be happy with Kikyo. Sometimes, I fell like I want to commit suicide. I can't live without him. I just can't… He's everyhing to me." Kagome ends her story with tears.

"You can't Kagome. You can't give up. You must live on. Be strong. Moved on. It for your sake. Your child's sake." plead Ayumi.

"I can't Ayumi. But I'll try. After all, if he loves me, he'll come here, tell me the truth and then we go back to Sengoku Jidai. But now, he don't. Because he has gone with Kikyo. He left me. He left our child." tears rolling in her tears. She wipe her tears.

"Kagome, be strong. we'll help you. we'll be here for you." said Eri.

"Yeah. we never leave you again. we promised." said Yuka.

"Thanks guys. Anyway better you guys go home now because it'll dark soon." said Kagome.

"Okay bye." Thay said in unison.

(A/N) Another chapter up. Sorry because late update. Homeworks, asignment, projects, so many. You know school is for torturing people. Not toturing people. Note it. There difference. And also I lazy because no reviews. Whatever it is, review please. Even flamers can. I kind of not care of flamers.


	6. Author Note

AUTHOR NOTE

Gomen nasai. I've read this story back and I'm not satisfied. So I'll rewrite it and put it a new story. This fic won't be deleted until I've finished rewrite all this. It's not so long. Maybe takes a few days or weeks. I promise that I won't neglect the new one because I've neglected this story for so long.

One more time. I'm sorry.

Sheera317


End file.
